Truth or dare Sequel
by tenshi hoshiko
Summary: Sequel to truth or dare Again everything seems all good until Kaoru sets a meeting with the people she told Yahiko to fetch for her. The little boy just wonder why exactly but he wouldn't dare to find out since his deal with Kaoru was for food...


Tenshi Here's the sequel to Truth or dare. Not much idea has come up for this one but I'm still going to continue on and make sure the sequel goes as good as the real story. Btw…uh…I'm not sure which character I'm going to use as the couple yet…it's kind of complicated since I have so many couples inside the story.

Sequel to Truth or dare

Months has past as the game 'Truth or dare' was over and everything was back to normal. Kenshin and Kaoru have been doing great as usual along with all the other couples that was connected to the Kenshin-gumi in a lot of different ways.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru yelled from inside the dojo. Her voice was heavy and hard. Kenshin head jerked up and look toward the dojo. "Oro?"

"Kenshin! I'm calling for you!"

"Oro Kaoru-dono?"

"GET IN HERE! NOW!" She continued yelling. The red-haired paced slowly into the dojo. "Nani…KAORU-DONO?"

Inside the dojo, it was all messy. Everything was scattered onto the floor. Kaoru stood at the corner panting back and forth. "What…took…you…forever Kenshin?" she screamed angrily.

"What happen?"

"What do you think?"

"Your soul got out of handy?" he asked.

"NO! When I came in here it was a BIG mess! Where's Yahiko! I know he did this. It has to be HIM! No one else but HIM! That little brat." The young instructor flamed up.

"Kaoru-dono, you should clam down that you should."

"No! NO! NO! Find Yahiko for me or you're taking the blame for this!"

"OROO?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The young samurai walked near the dojo as he heard the voice of his instructor. Oh shit! He forgot to clean up his messed before he left!

"Y-YAHIKO?" Kaoru glared at him angrily across the dojo when he was at the door. A bokken was awaited in her hand.

"K-kaoru!" he stumbled on his words. "Gomen gomen, I just forgot to clean it up!"

"Clean it now! I expect it to be clean in 10 minutes!" and she frantically stomp on the ground back into the kitchen. Yahiko calmed down and was suddenly strike when he thought of it. Why is Kaoru going into the kitchen? The thought scared him off. She isn't cooking, is she?

OoOoOoOoOoO 10 minutes passed…

Yahiko walked closed to the kitchen and peeked in. It was obviously cleared. No one is in it at the moment. He almost stepped in as someone's hand reached over and landed on his shoulder. "Yahiko…shhh…"

The red-haired was also peeking in. They both seem surprised at what Kaoru was doing. The food obviously looked delicious. "Kenshin! Yahiko! Lunch's almost ready!" she screamed and start walking out. Both of them ran out as soon as Kaoru approached out of the kitchen.

"Whew!" both of them sigh. "Kenshin, did you ask her to cook?"

"Uh… no Yahiko. I never asked her to cook if you were to asked me."

"That's scary…" Yahiko shivered.

"Kenshin…Yahiko…" the voice came closer and she walked out.

"Kenshin?" She turn her head but the area was clear. "Hmmm…YAHIKO?" Still no answer. "Hey get out you two, food's ready."

"Hi Kaoru-dono." Kenshin told her. "What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing." She blushed quickly, hiding her bokken. Kenshin managed a small chuckled.

"Oi Kaoru!"

"Oh, there you are Yahiko. I've been looking for you."

"Hmp? W-what do you want?"

"Hey it's nothing bad. Just help me try out my newly fresh cook dishes." She smiled.

Yahiko galloped and nodded no. "You know how bad you cook Kaoru. Please don't make me try it." He begged.

"Fine. Can you Kenshin?"

"Oro?"

OoOoOoOoOoO

The red haired hold the chopstick in his right hand. He stared at the food as though there was something good about it and carefully laid the piece of woods onto one of the meat and ate it, then suddenly some rice and he repeated everything twice.

"Is it good Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.

"Taste horrible Kenshin?" Yahiko asked.

Kenshin tried to adjust for a moment and then added. "It's not good…"

"See, I told you it was horrible!" Yahiko yelled.

"What? It's not good Kenshin?" whined Kaoru.

"Maa maa…nor is it horrible." He pointed out. "The food is actually delicious."

"Really Kenshin?" both kaoru and Yahiko asked. The little boy picked up the chopsticks and galloped down one bowl of rice.

"It…is…delicious…mmm…"

"I knew it'd be delicious." Kaoru blushed.

He drank down his water and asked, "How did you finally learn how to cook Kaoru?"

"well…"

"Actually Yahiko, I don't think Kaoru-dono made this." Kenshin replied.

"Kenshin! SHHH!"

"I have to tell him Kaoru-dono or he'll think that you cooked that when you didn't."

"FINE!" she murmured.

"Kaoru-dono went and bought it that she did. The food obviously taste like a restaurant nearby."

Yahiko stared at Kaoru and plead. "Can you just go get this everyday Kaoru?"

"Nope."

"Why not? Please?"

"Unless you do me a favor."

"ok"

"tomorrow, I'm going to give you a list of names, fetch them for me, will you?" Kaoru chuckled.

"Anything for the food," the young samurai spoke in pride.

"Kaoru-dono…Yahiko…maa maa…calm down both of you. You should behave yourself."

Yahiko and Kaoru glared at him. "Shut up Kenshin!"

"Oro?"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Yahiko stared at the list in his hand, reading the entire list of names inside his mind. 'Megumi? Sano? Misao? Aoshi? What? Why does kaoru want me to get them? Who cares… She said it was an emergency and I really want those food so might as well do it.'

"Excuse me. May I get a message send to Aoiya?" he asked the old grandpa inside the store.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Megumi and Sano and that's it for now I think." Yahiko mumbled. He knocked on Sano and Megumi's (Tenshi: There's something that I never added in truth or dare. Maybe I will sometime.) front door.

"Who's there?"

"Oi rooster-head, it's me Yahiko!"

The door slid open and a tiring yawning sano stood there. "Nani?"

"Kaoru just want you and Megumi to come over tomorrow."

"Ok bye!" and the door slammed shut.

"Kusu!"

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Accomplish anything Yahiko?" Kaoru asked when he got home.

"Yeah everything was ok. Food?"

"Kenshin is getting them for us."

"Alright. I'm gonna go practiced for a while then." He suggested and left.

Kaoru grinned. Mission accomplished.

Tenshi: I don't think I'll be able to update for the most is 2 months. But I will after that! Buh baiz! Plez review!


End file.
